Ashes
"Ashes"https://twitter.com/karterhol/status/496805789139755008/photo/1 is the third episode of the fourth season of Revenge. It is the sixty-ninth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 12, 2014. It was written by Alex Taub and directed by Colin Bucksey. Summary DAVID CLARKE COMES FACE-TO-FACE WITH EMILY THORNE -- Emily’s life is on the line as Victoria orchestrates a family reunion with deadly potential, regardless of who gets caught in the crossfire. Recap Fire rages as the Stowaway is engulfed in flames. Jack rushes inside to find Emily unconscious on the floor. He shields her from the ensuing blasts. The fire department arrives on the scene as Jack carries Emily out to safety. Charlotte watches from afar through the smoke and chaos before exiting the scene. Emily makes no mention of the fact that her suddenly-homicidal half-sis was inside the building with her when the fire broke out. Jack learns that Charlotte was, indeed, at the Stowaway when the fire started. She lied to an onlooker about nobody being inside. Emily confirms that Charlotte knocked her out and left her for dead. She’ll deal with this turn of events in her own way. She’s going to try to get through to Charlotte even though she has no real plan. As for Jack, he tells Emily that he’s not going to rebuild the Stowaway. Margaux declines Daniel’s invitation to spend the night after a round of lovemaking. Elsewhere, Victoria wants David to lay low in a cabin until she can see her banker about getting some funds together. She doesn’t want to share him until he has to. Victoria learns that all her assets are either frozen or gone. Daniel clues her in on Charlotte’s latest escapades. Neither of them notices Louise, Victoria’s roomie in the mental institution, watching them from afar. Louise tracks down Victoria on the street. She offers to help with her situation. Victoria politely dismisses her vowing that she’ll be in touch when things change. Elsewhere, Charlotte’s pill-popping gets put on hold when her mom shows up. She confirms that Emily Thorne is Amanda Clarke. She admits that she tried to kill her. Victoria promises Charlotte that she’ll protect her. She lets her know that her real father is alive. They can’t tell him that his other daughter is also amongst the living. Moments later, David meets Charlotte for the first time. Emily shows up at the cabin while David is away. Victoria pulls a shotgun on her. Emily apologizes to Charlotte and taunts her archenemy to fire away. Victoria refuses to do so. That would be too easy. She owes her much more than a quick death. Emily heads back to her car where Jack’s partner happens to be on patrol. He offers to get to know Emily better. That’s probably not going to happen anytime soon. Victoria fills in David on how Emily is now after Charlotte. She wants him to stay put to protect her. David has other ideas in mind as he heads out into the world with a knife hidden on his person. As for Victoria, she needs money. So she heads of to attempt to tap one more source. That would be Margaux, who offers to give her a loan. Daniel’s friend, Jamie, lets him know that he’s persona non Grata in the business world. The hits just keep on coming when Daniel is booted from his hotel room due to unpaid rent. He overhears Louise yelling at someone on the phone while drowning his sorrows in the bar. He perks up when she lets it slip that she’s rich. Let the flirting begin! A worried Nolan sets up surveillance cameras inside the manor. He sees a hooded figure entering Emily’s bedroom as she sleeps. It’s David. He stares down at his prey with his knife drawn. He starts glaring at her he presumably realizing that Emily is his daughter. Moments later, Nolan storms into the room. He fires a shot at the intruder. David jumps out the window. He escapes without Emily or Nolan having gotten a clear look at just who this intruder was. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast *Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter *Elena Satine as Louise Ellis *Jussie Smollett as Jamie Co-Starring Cast *Michael Grecco as Simon *Eric Zuckerman as Tom Mullen *Sthephen Apostolina as Fire Investigator *Reshaun Jones as EMT Quotes :Victoria: That pathological creature is gonna get what she deserves! ---- :David: I remember your eyes. (about Charlotte) ---- :Victoria: No. That would be too easy. I owe you so much more than a quick death. Buckle up sweetheart. ---- :Emily: Victoria has something else planned. For three years I've watched and predicted her every move. But this I...I can't see it. I'm missing a part of the picture. ---- Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 4x03 Promo "Ashes" (HD) Revenge 4x03 Sneak Peek "Ashes" (HD) Revenge 4x03 Sneak Peek 2 "Ashes" HD Season 4 Episode 3 Sneak Peek 2-0 Pictures 4x03 1.jpg 4x03 2.jpg 4x03 3.jpg 4x03 4.jpg 4x03 5.jpg 4x03 6.jpg 4x03 7.jpg 4x03 8.jpg 4x03 9.jpg 4x03 10.jpg 4x03 11.jpg 4x03 12.jpg 4x03 13.jpg 4x03 14.jpg 4x03 15.jpg 4x03 16.jpg 4x03 17.jpg 4x03 18.jpg Trivia *David attempts to kill Emily, but hesitates long enough for Nolan to stop him. *The Stowaway is burned in this episode and Jack states he has no plans to rebuild it. *Emily remembers Charlotte tried to kill her, but doesn't want to turn her in. *Charlotte and David meet for the first time since Charlotte's infancy. *Louise is revealed to have been checked out of the asylum and she meets Daniel. *This is the first episode where Nolan is seen resorting to violence. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes